Érase una vez
by Haru Katsuragi
Summary: Prusia refunfuñó, no era de su agrado recordar el pasado, pero Roderich no le dejaba de otra para hacerle recordar que debía estar agradecido con él. Disponible. Se estiró en el sillón del modo que hacía para contar una vieja historia. T por Prusia  ?.


• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

• **Titulo:** Érase una vez

• **Claim: **Prusia/Austria

• **Resumen: **Prusia refunfuñó, no era de su agrado recordar el pasado, pero Roderich no le dejaba de otra para hacerle recordar que_ debía_ estar agradecido con él. Disponible. Se estiró en el sillón del modo que hacía para contar una vieja historia. _Una muy vieja historia_.

• **Advertencias:** Ninguna. Solamente que Prusia es taaan awezome~

• **Notas:** ;_; LO HE SUBIDO TARDE, ¡MATENME! ~

Sobre líneas de tiempo y eso, abajo al final del fanfic. Dedicado a mi Gilba Naty (RozeAnne), asdf te lo mereces chica :3

• **Disclamer:** Cuando Prusia conquista a Hidekaz Himaruya, el mundo no necesitara más disclaimers.

_Viejísimo (?. A ver si me apuro a subir el especial de Fin de año a tiempo ;A;_

* * *

**Érase una vez **

El viento soplaba en dirección del norte, asciendo en maldiciones en las que cualquiera prefería olvidarlas por la tristeza del paraje. Sin embargo, pese a la ruina que infectaba al valle, la brutalidad y la tenacidad bailaban al son de la melodía de dos espadas blandirse en batalla. Ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse, ninguno de los dos mandaba la señal de terminar con aquella sangrienta escena.

− Me estoy aburriendo con este juego, ¿Lo sabías?

El dueño de la voz arrogante, derribó sin dificultad al otro con un simple golpe de muñeca. Un gruñido de respuesta fue lo único que obtuvo. − ¿No quieres rendirte? Pues deberías. – Escupió un lado del rostro de su contrincante. – Eres el único que se atreve a seguir, aun cuando sabes que perderás ante mí… que estúpido de tu parte.

− No me interesa tu opinión.

− ¿No? ¿De veras lo crees?

En menos de lo que se esperaba, pateó sus costillas mientras lo acompañaba con su estridente risa. _Es tan gracioso, tan gracioso_, pensaba, disfrutando de la mueca de dolor que provocaba a su rival. − ¿Ahora qué me dices? Suplícame.

− Nunca

− Hazlo

− Nn-no

− ¡Ahora!

El reino de Austria entornó los ojos, se dio un grave respiro. No estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería seguir, obviamente que no lo deseaba, más. Su debilidad le estaba corroyendo las últimas energías que tenía para darle una estocada con su arma.

¿Pero cuál? ¿La que yacía varios metros atrás? No tenía ni una sola maldita oportunidad para ganarle a Prusia. Si se rendía, sería su final. Estaba en la deriva de salir como un perdedor suicida y uno al menos sensato. Pero antes de que tomara una decisión, se desmayó ante una mirada atónita y carmesí.

Esperó a que se levantara, ¿Tenía que ser así, verdad? Espero a que el austriaco mostrara signos de vida. Cero.

Comenzó a picarle la culpa, ¿Culpa, cuál? ¡Satisfacción! ¡Satisfacción! Dio varias vueltas alrededor del cuerpo inerte, no se había acercado por temor a aparentar preocupación y esa clase de estupideces indignas para un guerrero como él. Su awezome persona no podía permitírselo, no y no. Seguramente su adorado Fritz se encontraba saltando en un pie de alegría gracias a él, tenía que ser así. Ni siquiera le apeteció hacer sonar una gran carcajada de victoria, sin el otro molestándose por la acción. Porque éste había abandonado el mundo de los vivos, aparentemente. – Demonios, me van a castigar después de esto.

Aferrándose a una explicación irrazonable, salida de que desvarío mental producto de la malformación de neuronas prusianas, tomó el cuerpo de Roderich del suelo en un intento de maniobra ante el peso en sus hombros. – Está pesado, debe ser por esos asquerosos pastelillos de la reina. – Con algo de sudor en la frente, empezó a andar de regreso a su casa. No había ningún testigo como para corroborar la "amabilidad" de Gilbert al llevar a cuestas al pelimarrón.

Amabilidad entre comillas, puesto que cada tanto que no podía más devolvía a la superficie como si se tratara de un bulto, al austriaco.

* * *

Aún no había amanecido, que según su rutina era una falta de consideración hacia el mismo despertarse muy temprano, pero un timbre insistente amenazaba con despertarle de su sueño.

Corrección.

Ya estaba despierto.

− ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? – Se preguntó. Trató de ocultarse entre las sábanas pero conforme continuaba el ruido del timbre, vio que era inútil. Somnoliento, buscó en su mesa de noche sus lentes. En plena oscuridad, se demoró en la búsqueda de sus zapatos. El timbre no paraba. Sonaba una y otra vez. El austriaco quería silenciarlo con una bota lanzada por la ventana, pero ni eso encontraba bajo su cama. Llegó a su armario por pura suerte y se calzó las pantuflas, ya sería para otra el plan de asesinato.

Ningún criado había salido a abrir la puerta, tal vez porque ese día era precisamente feriado y normalmente, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo contrario. Un cosquilleo se acurrucó en su nuca, esa era una pista muy desagradable. Casi podía sospechar quien estaba tras los timbres. Por si las dudas, se atrevió a abrir la entrada principal.

− ¡Hasta que por fin abres la puerta al awezome prusia, hey!

Se prometió comprar un sexto sentido antes de que la situación volviera a suceder. Cerró la puerta en la cara de Gilbert, quien gritaba sin descanso al no obtener respuesta del señorito.

Tocó, jodido como era, el timbre otra vez. Marizell se alteró en la cabeza del austriaco.

− Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin me recibes, ¡Espera no cierres! ¿Esas son formas de tratar a un invitado?

− Inesperado, un invitado inesperado querrías decir.

− Sí, como sea, ¡Que no cierres la puerta por amor a Prusia! Necesito hablar contigo.

− ¿Sí?

− ¿Cuándo te he engañado? Está bien, no abras la boca, ahora si me dejas entrar, gracias señorito.

Gilbert observó que su anfitrión se cruzaba de brazos visiblemente molesto. "¿Por qué tiene que ser así?" Ni siquiera lo pensó, sino lo dijo en voz alta, retumbando con su chillona voz a todo el salón.

− Deja de hablar solo idiota, ¿Qué era lo querías hablarme?

− Un asunto de interés internacional, ¡El renacimiento del awezome Prusia!

Sintió la terrible necesidad de darse cabezazos a una pared ante la última frase del peliplateado. Cinco de la mañana, se sentía a morir y el otro ¿Había venido para decirle una tontería?

– Lárgate de mi casa.

Prusia refunfuñó, no era de su agrado recordar el pasado, pero Roderich no le dejaba de otra para hacerle recordar que_ debía_ estar agradecido con él. Disponible. Se estiró en el sillón del modo que hacía para contar una vieja historia. _Una muy vieja historia_.

− ¿Te cuento una historia? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaacía mucho tiempo, existía un poderoso reino llamado, ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah! Le decían el awezome reino de Prusia, era un reino muy valiente y repleto de hombres de valor, nunca se dejaba vencer. En fin, era muy awezome y tan awezome como era entró en guerra con un insignificante reino llamado Austria, ¿Lo conoces, señorito?

− Cállate.

− Estaban peleando, digo, el awezome Prusia estaba jugando con ese tal Austria… quería humillar al otro por no reconocerlo por ser awezome, ¡Porque Prusia es awezome! Entonces, ya que estaban demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, el awezome reino decidió dejarse de juegos de bebés y derrotar una vez por todas a Austria, ¿Sabes lo que sucedió después?

− …

− ¿No sabes? ¡Te lo diré! La débil nación se durmió, ¡Se durmió! Si supieras cuanto me reí, digo, si supieras cuanto se rio el señor awezome de los más awezomes y sucedió que…

Se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza contaba la historia cerrando los párpados, esa terrible costumbre que nunca se le quitaba. Roderich sabía que no había ninguna manera de hacer callar a Gilbert. Todas excepto una.

Unos labios tensos se posaron en los prusianos, haciendo que el discurso se interrumpiera. Iba a suspirar de alivio pero un brazo lo arrastró hasta dejarlo encima de un pecho prusiano también.

− Si estabas tan desesperado, Rode, sólo tenías que decirlo, Kesesesesesesesese ~ Prometo corresponderte, señorito, ¡Aww, Mariazell está…!

Un par de caricias, besos y palabras altisonantes fueron suficientes para dejar la casa de Austria tranquila. De timbres, no obstante de lo demás no.

Desgraciadamente, a la mañana siguiente nadie podía consolar a un herido (Magullado y amoreteado) Gilbert. Sabía que los recuerdos eran peligrosos, especialmente _con cierta persona_.

**

* * *

**

**Notas:**

En 1866, está en su apogeo la rivalidad entre Prusia y Austria, que se disputan la primacía en el seno de la confederación germánica. La guerra se termina con la victoria de Prusia, en Sadowa. No creo que sea necesario entrar en mayores detalles, en parte porque sé que uno esto se lo sabe uno de memoria ¡xD!

**Cada vez que no dejas un Review, un Gilbird muere. Ya sabes quien conquistara tus regiones vitales, después ¿No? **

**Kesesesese~**


End file.
